Dancing with the Devil
by DanielleM829
Summary: "...fear him for which is able to destroy both soul and body in hell." His darkness called upon her in the most benevolent ways. She was angel in light and he was the devil from hell, ready to devour her soul with a whispering kiss. Mobward B/E
1. Prologue

"...fear him for which is able to destroy both soul and body in hell." His darkness called upon her in the most benevolent ways. She was angel in light and he was the devil from hell, ready to devour her soul with a whispering kiss. Mobward B/E

First story and without a beta too. Mistakes will most likely be made.

Dancing with the Devil

PROLOGUE

Smoke clung to the air, twisting darkly and seductively through the room. Swirling masses of grey haze prelude to a more sinister motive, providing false comfort to the people mingling. Through the haze of sex and alcohol induced inhibitions, I saw the most dangerous creature lingering in the corners of darkness. And looking upon him I was reminded,"...for even Satan disguised himself as an Angel of light". Like the devil himself, his faced masked malevolent humor and his eyes gleamed with unspoken wickedness. He had a presence that spoke volumes without uttering a single word. And like a moth to a flame, my soul drew me in.

Through the heat of bodies and bass thumping music, I twisted my red lips in a smile, locking eyes with the green eyed monster. No longer was there a gleam of mischief but lust turned them black, filling me with warmth that put brimstone to shame. Before swallowing my whole being with one glance more, I turn my stool around, placing my attention back to the cute bartender. The bartender was sweet, flashing me his puppy dog smile, but it didn't ignite me with fire. The bartender would be a safe option and the devil in the corner would burn me alive.

A glass filled with sin was placed in front of me, promising me with oblivion like the others before. This one however, was not ordered by me. I glanced questioningly at my bartender, as he yelled, "You got more attention then little old me." There was an underlining tone of bitterness creeping in his voice. I ignored it, turning to glance at my handsome devil. His spot void of anything but darkness, and my stomach plummeted with disappointment. Tenderly, I took a healthy sip of my drink, feeling the burning sensation of liquor as it settled to my stomach.

Feeling as if my night was an utter failure, I was about to take my leave when warm lips grazed my ear and strong forearms locked me to my seat, caging me to the bar. A whisper so softly, it caressed me with sweet temptation, "A creature as sweet as you, tempts the beast in me to devour you with one bite," he punctuated his remark by nipping at my ear.

It sent a shudder of pleasure down my spine."If a bite is all you offer," I started, twisting to look into the deepest green eyes, "then I'm far from impressed." I turn back quickly, swallowing the rest of my liquid courage before pushing my chest against my devil's arms, freeing me from my fleshy cage. "Thanks for the drink."

I was barely a foot away from the bar when I was yanked gently back into my captors arms, pulling me flush against hard ridges of muscles, molding to my soft curves. With a hand tightly to my hip and the other gripping my chin, my gaze fell upon my handsome devil. He tsked as if a scolded child, "You risk far more telling me no, then you do saying yes."

"Only the devil would lead an angel into darkness, and I don't fancy taking a ride into hell tonight." I countered. Saying yes, as tempting as it was, would mean losing the girl that kept safe in her own little bubble.

His laugh was boisterous,"Oh my sweet naive girl, don't you know,'Hell is empty and all the devils are here'!" There was no warning when his soft lips brushed ever so softly against mine, holding a promise, that if I allowed, it would be the best and worst thing to happen in my short twenty-three years.

Pulling back, he looked deep into my brown eyes and utter the words that sealed my fate, "I'm Cullen, Edward Cullen." I learned my handsome devil had name and thus began my dive into the fiery pits of his soul, sealing me eternally.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: This is not beta'ed and mistakes will be made.

Disclaimer: This story is purely fictional. All recognized characters are those of Stephanie Meyer's and her Twilight world. No profit is made by this and is intended for entertainment purposes only.

Dancing with the Devil

Chapter 1

Small dots of light poked through the heavens, dimly lighting the otherwise dark street. A sleek black SUV pulled to the curb, pulling me even more into the darkness that was swallowing me. But the devil, known as Edward Cullen, stood to my right kissing down the column of my neck silencing all the voices of indecision in my head.

"You chose right, angel," Edward's voice broke through my lust induced haze.

I took inventory of the man that seemed to ignite a fire in my belly. He was tall, well over six feet, dressed in a dark grey suit with a loosened red tie, disheveled brown hair and a dark shadow of stubble cover his sharp jaw. Sex incarnate, would be the word to describe Edward Cullen.

The man had money; that much was given, from the entourage of men that shadowed his every move to the tailored suit that stretched across his broad shoulders. However, it wasn't the money that called to me, no, it was the naughty words he whispered in my ear. It was a promise of pleasure my body craved, leaving me with no logical arguments.

With a hand to the small of my back, I was led into the backseat of the SUV. The soft leather caressed my skin as I settled into my seat, looking around the small cab. There was a bulky man with short curling hair on the driver's side and a lanky blonde man in the passenger, neither uttered a single salutation. Edward slipped in, pulling my body tightly against his, grazing his lips against my cheek before turning his attention to the men in the front.

"River North," he directed.

Both men, turned to look back questioningly at their boss, with a look of astonishment masking their faces. Edward, more firmly, repeated himself. Coming to his senses, the driver pulled away from the curb and into traffic. I momentarily wondered why his men would have the reaction they did but my thoughts flew away from me when Edward turned my chin toward him. My breath was taken away as I looked into his green eyes. They held so much of a mystery that the curious person in me wanted to crack his code, get under the exterior of him and learn how he ticked. The gravitational pull of his force caused my world to tilt and my heart to beat wildly against my chest. "I'm truly going to hell now that I have you in my grasp," he whispered, still piercing me with his gaze. He continued, "If I'm sending an angel into damnation, I, at least, like to know her name?"

"Bella Swan." My voice sounded hoarse, even to my own ears.

Edward's hand slipped through my long brown tresses, slightly yanking on my skull, and digging his teeth with a stinging bite on my neck. Moments later, his lips move against my skin. "Beautiful." The other hand slipped up my dress, smoothing the skin of my inner thighs, teasing me. It was torture, but a delicious torture.

The lights of the street passed by in a whirl, and all my mind could focus on was the way Edward's lips moved on my body. Curious though, I asked, "Where are we going?"

"We're going someplace where the whole city can hear you scream my name."

My little black lace panties were ruined. To be honest, I was ruined. I had a feeling that there was no way coming back from the sexual deviant of Edward Cullen.

* * *

Everything was white, with flashes of red to contrast and a complete panoramic view of the Navy Pier and Lake Michigan beyond the lights. It was masculine yet cold, with no sentiments of life anywhere. A part of me felt as if it resembled its owner a little too much, filling with slight dread for some reason.

My back pressed against the cold glass of the window as Edward's body pulled tight along the lines of my body. His hands were rough but his lips were soft. It felt like a fight for power, his need for dominance and mine for control. But when he pulled my leg to rest on his hip, it angled his hardening manhood in such a way that it sent shock waves through my center.

The straps of my dress slipped down my shoulders, binding my arms to my sides, and revealing the tops of my breast. They heaved heavily as Edward's hungry eyes turned completely black. "Oh Bella, what a temptress you are to me. I plan on licking every inch of you, and not until you beg me am I going to fuck you."

Growing tired of the teasing, I pulled one arm free and yanked on his hair. "All words, and no action. I'm starting to think you're full of shit, Edward."

Edward's eyes smoldered, lifting me roughly, it caused me to twist my legs around his waist and clasping my hand to his shoulder. I didn't even registered that we were in Edward's room until I was thrown on a plush bed. I bounced a few times as my eyes adjusted to the room. Edward's eyes still held a fire in them as he shredded his clothes. Against the stark light of the moon, I saw the ridges of muscle as they rippled with movement. And like a predator stalking his prey, Edward prowled toward me with determination.

Gravity forced me back as Edward yanked on my legs, pulling me nearly to the edge of the bed. "I don't appreciate being called a liar, so fuck the pretenses. I'm going to fuck you Ms. Swan, and I'm going to fuck you hard." With the last of his statement, my dress was on the floor, then my bra, and lastly my panties.

I was flipped on my stomach, pushed on my knees, and the room echoed with a resounding smack of my backside. His lips whispered in my ear with hot breath as he asked, "I hope you enjoy your ride to hell tonight Bella." With force, I felt Edward slam into me, nearly sending face first into the pillows. I pushed back, however, causing Edward to groan. Pleasure pulsed as we fought each other. It became a battle of who would come first but as the dominance changed, I was on top, scratching my nails down his chest and marking him with red welts. With a screaming roar, Edward came deep, sending me into complete nirvana.

Tired, I collapse on Edward's chest, trying to catch my breath. "Who the fuck are you Bella?" Edward asked between breaths.

I shrugged, sated and without a single thought other than humming with my recent orgasm. Shifting off of Edward, I started to fall asleep, thinking, 'what a way to go to hell.'

* * *

A deep voice commanding with arrogance echoed as I was began to wake. Edward was walking from the closet, tighten the tie around his neck with a phone wedge between his ear and shoulder. There was no 'good-bye' at the end of the call as the phone was carelessly thrown on the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed when he noticed me awake. There was a tenderness as he brushed hair from my face. His voice though, held a hardness, "I must leave. My driver will take you home when you are ready." I felt like this was the dismissal I knew would happen. I was taken aback though as he continued, "My private shopper will later drop off a dress for you. I intend you to be dressed by eight, my driver will there to pick you up."

I sat up, holding the sheet against my bare chest. "Am I missing something?" I asked, confused thinking from the start that this only a one night stand and now he wants another night.

He pulled the sheet from me, baring my chest to his eyes. "It's easy, Bella. I will call for you when I desire or in need of your company."

I countered, "But if I got what I wanted and no longer desire your company?" It was merely a question to get a rise out of him. I did want a repeat but didn't want to lead on to my transparency.

His laugh was condescending, "If that's true, which I know it isn't, it wouldn't matter Bella. You've tempted me and until I grow tire of you, you are mine until I release you."

The conversation finished, however, by the beeping of his phone. Edward grabbed it, pocketing it. "Eight sharp Ms. Swan." He reminded, walking out the bedroom door. I was left dumbfounded and feeling naïve, realizing I was screwed in more ways than one.

Endnote: Edward is not going to be a favorable character to begin but will eventually show his redeemable qualities as the story progresses. It's not a made for the light hearted, it will be dark at times but will have a HEA. Reviews are welcomed! Tell me if it's a story to continue with.


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: This is not beta'ed and mistakes will be made._

 _Disclaimer: This story is purely fictional. All recognized characters are those of Stephanie Meyer's and her Twilight world. No profit is made by this and is intended for entertainment purposes only._

Dancing with the Devil

Chapter 2

The early sun was peeking through the curtains, moving its rays across the hardwood floors as I made my way inside my apartment. The clock had barely struck seven and the previous night's activity had its tiring effects on me. I pulled my soiled dress off climbing into bed, allowing the comfort of my bed to lull me back into a deep slumber.

I was awaken for the second time to a light tapping on my front door. Quickly I threw on a tank and shorts, opening my door to a tall, leggy redhead. Her makeup was immaculate and not a single hair was out of place. Her face shone with disapproval, "I was told this would be easy but I seem to have my work cut out for myself. I'm Victoria James, Mr. Cullen's personal shopper." Shifting from one foot to the other in discomfort, I started to feel incredibly insecure. "I suggest you shower quickly, we have appointments to keep."

"I'm sorry, but appointments? I was told only a dress was going to be dropped off."

Victoria rolled her eyes, "Well, I was told to get you ready for tonight and that included a spa appointment. And if I'm going to have you ready by eight, we need to move."

I was dismissed by the flick of her wrist as she made her way inside my apartment not speaking another word.

* * *

Victoria remained cold and impersonal the rest of the afternoon. The spa that I was taken to was a high end spa on the Northside of Chicago. There I was waxed, had my nails and toes done, makeup perfectly put on, and my hair curled in loose waves. It was far from any type of pampering that I felt comfortable with but I had a feeling Edward was not told no often. This morning was a good indication of how arguing with Edward would end up, in his favor.

The final touch to my transformation was the dress and shoes that Victoria practically shoved in my arms. It was a bright red bandage dress that contoured my curves perfectly, accentuating all my assets, and the shoes were black Louboutin high heels, with red soles. I looked good, a finished product I wouldn't be able to do on my own.

I walked out the room to Victoria that stood glue to her phone. She looked up, smiling for the first time. "I guess you can clean up nice, Ms. Swan."

It was back handed, but I took it with a grain of salt. Victoria seemed to be the type that was hard to please with the stick that's wedged up her ass. I wasn't going to stoop to her level of pettiness. I was taught, ' _if you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything at all_.' All those years with bible thumping parents made me a bit reserve in certain aspects. However, my reservations stopped at sex and no matter how much I was told sex was sinful in almost every way, I couldn't understand how something so pleasurable could be sinful. Thinking of my parents left me with a painful twist in my heart. Pushing aside my sudden nostalgia, I showed Victoria my gratitude, "Thank you, the dress and shoes are beautiful."

"Yes, Edward was on spot with your size. Anyhow, seeing as it's almost eight, I called Edward ahead to relay the delay and he should be here to receive you in a few minutes."

A small amount of dread flooded me, realizing that it was indeed almost eight and I had a feeling Edward wouldn't be too receptive to tardiness. Thank goodness, for small favors. I nodded, making my way outside. Chicago's city lights shone brightly against the night sky. This was my favorite time of the day when the city lights illuminated our small corner of the world. The same black SUV pulled to the curb and Edward jumped out wearing the same dark blue suit he had on this morning. His smile was near predatorily as he took in my appearance. "Positively ravishing, Ms. Swan." He turned to smile coolly at Victoria, handing her a wad of cash, "For your services today Ms. James."

Victoria transformed before me as she practically salivated at the site of Edward. It just went to show how much of a presence Edward carried. He was devastatingly handsome and women, no matter how detached they act, were effected by his attractiveness. "If you need anything, and _anything_ , don't hesitate to call." I was sickened by the underlining meaning but I had no claim to Edward, he could very well call her and do the _anything_ she implied. I was a passing attraction until my use ran out. The whole day was surreal and I was at my breaking point. Before I could even control myself, a laugh bubbled to surface, bursting free.

Edward inquisitively turned his head toward me and Victoria's face burned bright red with anger. I pointed my finger to the SUV, "I'm going to get in." I turned back to Victoria with a wolfish smile, "I'll let you continue hitting on my date without an audience. Ever the pleasure, Victoria."

I slipped inside the SUV, seeing a slight smirk on the two same men from last night. The driver was the only one to speak, "Ever the pleasure, Ms. Swan." Laughing under his breath. My not so subtle jab didn't seem to go unnoticed by the men in the car.

I shrugged, "You seem to know me but I can't recall learning who you two are?"

"I'm Emmett, Miss, and this here is Jasper." The driver once again taking charge. I smiled politely as Edward slipped in the car. He didn't utter a word as Emmett started to drive. I fidgeted, feeling like I was moments away from being scolded.

The silence was finally broken, "Was Ms. James polite and accommodating to you, Bella?"

"She was very professional. She should, however, see someone for that stick that causes her to walk slightly cockeyed. It can't be healthy to be that ridged. I'm worried."

I could see Emmett shake with silent laughter but Edward merely rubbed his chin in thought, ignoring my immaturity. "Right," Edward suddenly snaps his fingers at Jasper, and moments later, Jasper procures a small bundle of papers.

"I need you to sign these." He commanded, shoving the papers and pen my way.

"What are they?" I asks, curving my name delicately on the line.

"Why ask, if you already signing?" He countered.

I shrugged, "I already sold you my soul, what else is there to give?"

"Your silence."

And looking at the top in bold letters it read, Nondisclosure Agreement. I indeed just signed my silence to him.

* * *

The restaurant held a quiet dim of noise, as Edward led me toward the back of the restaurant where a wall of windows overlooked Lake Michigan. A large table stretched the across the windows, and every chair was filled with a person. Every chair except two, the head of the table and the chair to the right of it. Nervousness crept over me as I felt completely out of my element. A tall slim man with white hair stood from other end of the table, right across from the seat that I presume is Edward's. "Edward, so nice to see you."

Edward shook the man's hand, while rubbing small circles on my lower back with the other. It was almost soothing if it weren't for feeling of being in a pit of snakes. "Aro, my father sends his regards." Edward smiled, but it wasn't a kind smile.

"And who do we have here?" Aro asked Edward but his attention was on me.

Edward shrugged, "Anything I pay her to be." I inhaled sharply, offended at his implication. But my anger turned questioningly when Edward continued, "Her name is Bree."

I turned my head so quickly it nearly caused me whip lash. _Why did he just lie?_ Edward glared threatening at me so I kept my tongue still and smiled politely at this Aro man as he placed a small kiss on my hand. The whole night I kept quiet, unsure why my presence was needed for this dinner. Every person looked sinister with their fake smiles and false interest. But the most troubling of the whole ordeal, was how natural Edward seemed to be with the whole thing. These people seem vile but Edward held rank as the darkest of them all, at least the most dangerous.

During the meal, I kept my eyes down casted as the meal progressed trying to limit the attention from me. At one point, however, the men from the table left leaving all women to their petty chatter. It was beyond my comfort and I was angry at Edward for leaving me with these sharks. Disgusted with their judgmental stares and whispers, I got up walking toward the bathroom for a breather.

There was a door leading out to a small patio and thinking fresh was far more appealing, I turned left going outside instead. The air was crisp with a warm breeze and small waves dotting the shoreline. Limited with only the light from the moon, my eyes adjusted to several dark figures on the beach, far from the restaurant's windows. One man was on his knees and four stood around him, talking too low for me to hear. The leader of the group pulled a gun from his jacket, and in too quick of a motion, the silent ping of the silencer went off into the man's head. The man fell back soundlessly and the executioner turned toward the moon's light, showing Edward's face. Panic bubbled in me as I jolted from my spot but my abrupt departure didn't go unnoticed because just I turned, I saw Edward's face contort in anger.

Edward saw me and as I flew out the restaurant's door, I thought, _I'm dead meat._

 _Endnote: Hello, again. I hope the new chapter was enjoyable and progressing to everyone's liking. A little bit more of Edward's nature it being reveal and as people can tell I'm not making Bella a push over. I know that was a concern. I'm not saying Bella won't be submissive in certain situations because she will be but she'll challenge Edward. Anyhow, tell me if it's progressing okay and if there's any questions._

 _-D_


End file.
